


The Easter Bunny

by ImJustPretendingToAdult23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Easter, Easter Eggs, Fluff and Crack, Gabriel Ships It, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPretendingToAdult23/pseuds/ImJustPretendingToAdult23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has some fun at Castiel's expense as he's fedup of cas failing at getting together with Dean. The puppy dog eyes and this UST has to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Easter Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> After reading Felicia Days autobiography she has inspired me to be creative and finally start writing after years of only reading fanfiction. So here my first attempt at writing, I got a prompt on tumblr about Easter that interested me :)

This was going to be just another easter for Dean research, hunting, stuffing his face full of chocolate. But then Gabriel got fed up and decided to mess with his favourite humans and that's how the Winchesters had a very different Easter than planned.

Easter weekend

"Happy Easter Bitch" Dean through an easter Egg at Sam's head, not giving Sam enough time to look up from his research. They hadn't got anything new on case this weekend a and deserved a break.

"Ouch! Jerk" Sam rubbed at his head where the egg had hit. Although he was still grateful for the free gift he thinks theres room in his diet for a little chocolate now and again.

Dean went and sat at the table and started to pull out all of the chocolate he managed to carry from the shop. Dean clapped and rubed his hands together "Dude, buy two get two free! I love the holidays. Especially the one's that involve food and eating"

"You certain you got enough? Don't want to go back and get another 4?" Sam stared at the 12 easter eggs set out on the table.

"Your sarcasm is duly noted, now sit down and devour. If there anything left we can give it to Cas, he needs to learn the love chocolate" Dean knew he was saving one for Cas but nobody else needed to know that. Holidays are a time for family and thats what Cas is, plus the guy needed a break as much as they did.

After 2 eggs finished Sam was about to start a 3rd and gave in, he new he would regret it later and didn't need that weighing on him. "Come on Sammy! Not giving up already are we?!" Dean was on his 4th and clearly enjoying himself hands covered in chocolate, licking his lips.

"Dean you may want a stomach ache I on the otherhand do not. I'm going to jump in the shower and take a nap" Sam got up and made his way towards towards the bathroom.

"Well I'm going to stay here and defeat these chocolate eggs and NOT get a stomach ache" Dean thought about Cas and wondered what he was doing. He called out "Cas, get you butt down here and help me out with this Easter Egg mission" Dean waited then he waited some more, huh fine then Cas must be busy or somthing. There was a twist in his stomach that maybe somthing had happened to Cas, I'm sure he's fine, I'm not worried. He was worried and trying to convince himself otherwise was futile.

He left the last to easter Eggs on the table with a notes saying 'PROPERTY of Dean Winchester do NOT touch' and went slowly to his room and sleep of his food coma. When Dean opened the door his mouth fell open at the sight before him.

"Hello Dean" Cas said in his gruff voice with a hint of shyness. He was sat on Dean's bed wearing boxers with Easter eggs on them, bunny ears on his head and had a cute pink nose with whiskers. "I was waiting for you here when you called as I didn't want anyone else to see me like this"

Dean was still in shock well he was stuck between shock, laughter and kinda turned on but that wasn't worth thinking about. It would be hilarious if he was not basically naked in Deans room. It was like a dream. BUT ITS REAL!  "Why do you have bunny ears on? And where are your clothes!" Dean also wondered if Cas had a cute tale to match he made a note to look later.

"I don't know I can not seem to take them off, and these are not my boxers I don't know where they came from" Cas looked a mix of nervous and confused as he looked down at himself.

"Urrm" Dean realised he was staring what was his angel hiding inside those boxers he shock his head to clear his thoughts. Grabbing hold of Cas's bare shoulder, looking him in the eye, he shivered as electricity sparked thought his skin when they touched he tried to control his breathing. "I'll take care of this, you wait there and I'm gonna get some water and a sponge". Dean returned to the room and sat in front of cas on his knees. This is a dangerous position he thought, then reminded himself that no we are just hear to clean his face.

Dean cleared his throught "I'm just going to clean this bunny nose and whiskers of your face, they are actual quite cute" he snorts a laugh. He uses the sponge to gently rub of the ink on his face. Damn he wishes he had the balls to kiss him and that pretty mouth, yeah right that would go so well wouldn't it. "Look Cas there is bound to be a reason for this, but right now man I'm beat and I need to refresh my self and get some shut eye" Dean said as he tried to remove the ears but they wouldn't move an inch. 

"I understand Dean, I'll just wait here if thats alright with you" Cas says quietly and then walks over to an armchair to rest. Dean strips down to his tshirt and boxers, he can feel cas's presence in the room and it makes him anxious. He notices Cas is shivering and he realises of course he is, he's cold because you're so stupid and caught up in your self you forgot to offer him clothes. You dick. Dean give himself a sturn talking to and reminds himself he Dean bloody Winchester and is not scared of Cas or anything, grow some balls man. Dean takes a deep breath and walks over to Cas and shakes him awake, when he opens his eyes Dean tells him. "Come and get into bed the covers will keep you warm, don't expect any cuddling though it ain't happening" 

"Thank you, Dean" It's true Cas thought to himself as he crawled into the bed the body warmth alone will keep me warm as he snuggled in to the bed he felt comfy, happy and calm.

Moments later Gabriel appears in the bunker "Hmmm no ones around....I wonder what there up to maybe my plan worked this time lets go and check!" Gabriel next appears in Deans room and something must have happened over night as the sight before him shows Dean and Cas spooning under the duvet all cuddled up and asleep. "I think I deserve a treat for my good work here, I wonder how these ears would look on Sam?" He smirks and removes the enchanted bunny ears then he's skipping of to find Sams room.

3hrs later Dean wakes up content and comfy, he feels a weight behind him and arms wrapped around him. Cas must have come closer in the night to follow the warmth and now they were spooning, Dean decided it's only for tonight so it can't harm anyone he's snuggles in closer to Cas and closes his eyes to drift back to sleep. 


End file.
